O Campeonato
by Heloisa.Justo
Summary: Comédia


**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1 – O Começo de Tudo

A equipe da Grifinória entrou no campo sendo aplaudida pelas torcidas da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e o resto de sua casa, e sendo vaiada pela torcida da Sonserina. A equipe Grifinória era formada pelo apanhador James Potter, pelos artilheiros Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, os Batedores Peter Petigrew e Frank Longbotton, e a Goleira Líly Evans. A equipe da Sonserina era Formada pelo apanhador Regulus Black, os Artilheiros Severus Snape e Walden McNair, e os Batedores Lucius Malfoy e Aminco Carrow, e Aleto Carrow de goleira.

O Jogo começou calmo, com dez minutos Grifinória marcou o Primeiro gol, Remus havia colocado a goles certinhos no aro central, sem chance de Aleto defender. James estava à procura do Pomo, ele viu um pontinho dourado e foi averiguar, ele viu que era apenas um Galeão refletido no Sol. Dez minutos depois o placar informava: Grifinória 30, 2 Gols de Remus e um de Sirius, e Sonserina 20, os dois gols de Severus. James revezava olhar Regulus, e procurar com o olhar o Pomo de ouro. Remus estava com sorte, já tinha desviado de pelo menos três balaços, Sirius de cinco balaços, James estava a uma altitude tão grande que os batedores adversários não conseguiam o ver, somente Lucius tinha parcial visão de James, mas o mesmo não conseguira ver se James achasse o Pomo. A Grifinória estava ganhando de 50 a 30, Grifinória tinha três gols de Sirius e dois gols de Remus, e Sonserina três gols de Severus. O jogo estava começando a ficar animado, dois jogadores da Sonserina já haviam sido balaçados, Grifinória estava com vantagem no número de jogadores. Remus ireteceptou um passe de Walden para Severus, e passou para Sirius que pegou por pouco, Sirius devolveu para Remus, que ameaçou jogar para o aro central, mas rapidamente passou para Sirius que mais rapidamente ainda jogou no aro esquerdo.

- GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA. SIRIUS BLACK!

A torcida multicolorida, vermelha e dourada, azul e cinza, laranja e preta vibrou, a torcida verde e prateada vaiou. James deu um berro de incentivo aos colegas de time. Mas na metade do berro ele notou um pontinho dourado bem próximo ao chão.

- O Placar mostra 60 para Grifinória e 30 para Sonserina, se eu... – James se aproximou minuciosamente do pontinho dourado e o reconheceu – Eu pegar o Pomo, nós ganhamos... – Ele esticou a mão, e agarrou a bolinha dourada, ele a sentiu gelada. O prendeu fortemente na mão e foi em direção a torcida.

- PEGUEI O POMO!PEGUEI!

A Torcida a favor da Grifinória soltou um berro feliz. A torcida contra começou a chorar e vaiar ao mesmo tempo. Quando o juiz anunciou a vitória foi que o restante do time se tocou.

- VITORIA DA GRIFINÓRIA POR 210 A 30!CAPTURA ESPETACULAR DO APANHADOR POTTER!

James ao ouvir seu nome virou a vassoura e encarou Líly com um sorriso que retribuiu com um gesto obsceno e veio em direção a ele.

- Não é só por que você ajudou o time a ganhar, que eu vou te dar bola, Potter.

- Mas pelo menos eu ganho um ponto, Evans? – James tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Bom, um ponto eu não sei, mas um tapa... – Líly deu um tapa na cara de James e desceu em direção ao chão onde saiu do Campo acompanhada das amigas

- Mulheres... – Disse James se juntando a Remus, Sirius e Peter minutos depois no vestiário – A Evans me deu um tapa!

- Vai se acostumando Pontas, é sempre assim. Quando eu a convidei para ir ao Baile ela me deu um tapa.

- Ve se me erra Almofadinhas. E você Aluado, algum romance ultimamente?

- Não Pontas. Bom eu não vou perguntar ao Rabicho, por que com essa aparência fofa... – Remus deu um tapinha na barriga de Peter – Não devem ter muitas garotas atrás dele. Não é Rabicho?

- Não enche Aluado. – Peter terminou de colocar o uniforme e saiu mal-humorado

- Ih. Deixou-o nervoso Aluado. – Disse Sirius apontando para Peter que tinha acabado de sair – Será que ele vai querer terminar com você? – Completou Sirius debochado.

- Esqueça ele. O que acham de um passeio hoje à noite? – Disse James que já estava inteiramente vestido e com um pergaminho na mão

- Eu topo – Falou Sirius entusiasmado.

- Eu topo. – Falou Remus suspirando baixo – Não sei para que o Dumbledore me nomeou Monitor, sendo amigos de vocês...

- Justamente para você "tentar" nos controlar, mas será que você ainda não percebeu que é impossível? –Falou James já saindo do vestiário acompanhado dos amigos. – Vamos para Sala Comunal, quero contar uma coisa para vocês.

- Apanhador – Disse James para Mulher Gorda – Vamos ao Dormitório. – James foi o primeiro a chegar.

- O que foi? – Disseram Remus e Sirius em uníssono.

- Acho que estou apaixonado pela Evans.

Remus e Sirius soltaram uma risada gostosa.

- Conta uma coisa que agente não sabe! – Disse Remus debochando do amigo que agora estava com as bochechas rosadas.

- Não fica assim não... – Disse Sirius apertando as bochechas de James que respondeu com varinha empunhada.

- Estupefaça! – Vendo Sirius caído no chão soltou uma fala chorosa e brava – Nunca mais deboche de meus sentimentos Black!

Sirius fez cara de desentendimento e se deitou, Remus fez o mesmo. James pegou o Mapa do Maroto, e sua capa da invisibilidade. E sair do Dormitório. Ele por saber como subir no Dormitório Feminino sem a escada virar escorregador, subiu pela mesma e se escondeu embaixo da cama que julgou ser de Líly. Ele teve a confirmação ao ouvir duas vozes femininas entrarem no Dormitório.

- Eu acho o Potter bonito. Você não? – Falou uma voz que James julgou ser de Alice Dallas [Nota da autora: Escolhi esse nome para ser nome de solteira da mãe do Neville].

- Eu o acho arrogante. Mas para você que é minha amiga eu vou contar.

James viu os pés de Líly caminharem até a porta e Líly sussurrar.

- Abafiatto. Pronto agora eu vou te contar o que realmente eu acho do James.

James teve que se controlar para não sair do esconderijo. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Líly dizer seu primeiro nome. James abriu o Mapa e quase sibilando falou – Eu juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom! – O Mapa apareceu e ele viu que realmente quem estava no quarto eram ele, Líly e Alice. Ele abriu as orelhas para conversa das duas.

- Fala Li.

- Ok. A verdade é que eu sou horrivelmente e infelizmente apaixonada pelo Potter. Eu tento controlar e até esquecer esse sentimento, mas eu não consigo!Entende-me? – Disse Líly, dando a perceber que começara a chorar.

- Entendo, eu sinto o mesmo pelo Frank... Eu tenho sonhos de que eu e o Frank estamos casados e temos um lindo filho que é a cara dele... – Falou Alice melosamente

- E eu então, tenho o que são em minha opinião pesadelos, sobre meu futuro com Potter. Eu tenho esses pesadelos e que temos um filho com uma estranha marca na testa!Não é bizarro?

James tinha que sair dali agora. Ele teve uma idéia. Pegou do bolso umas bombas de bosta e jogou na porta do Dormitório. Com o cheiro Líly e Alice saíram correndo do Dormitório. James saiu segundos depois coberto pela capa. Ao chegar ao Dormitório masculino, tomou um banho e foi contar aos amigos tudo que ouviu. Ao final Sirius exclamou.

- Parabéns você e a Evans vão ter um filho que tem uma estranha marca na testa!

- Não enche Almofadinhas. Dá-me o Profeta. – Disse James apontando para o Jornal na cama de Sirius

- Toma.

- Obrigado. Onde ficam os classificados?

- Na ultima pagina depois das paginas de humor – Disse Remus deitado admirando a lua nova

- Achei!

- Achou o que, Pontas? – Disseram Sirius e Remus em uníssono

- Um anuncio de Alianças.

- Um anuncio de alianças? – Falou Sirius espantado

- Éé, eu vou pedir a Líly em namoro. – Disse James já fazendo a carta para fazer o pedido

- E quem garante que você vai ser fiel? – Disse Remus sorridente

- Eu. Mas eu amo a Líly e é isso que importa. OK? – Disse James enviando o pedido via coruja.

- E o nosso passeio noturno? – Disse Sirius

- Vamos esperar mais pouco, ainda são 7 da noite. – James desceu a Sala Comunal para conversar com Líly.

- Ei Líly! – Falou James

- O que foi Potter?

- Me encontre com suas amigas Sábado, no Jardim. Se quiser ir acompanhada vá, mas se poder ir sozinha melhor – E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele completou – Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

James deu um beijo no rosto de Líly e voltou ao Dormitório. Ao chegar ele se deitou e ficou esperando dar 21h00min, horário mais apropriado para passeios noturnos.

- Líly o que foi que ele estava te dizendo? – Indagou Alice curiosa.

- Ele queria que eu e minhas amigas encontrássemos com ele, amanha de manhã. – Líly passava a mão onde havia sido beijada por James

- O que foi que você está passando a mão na bochecha que nem louca? – Alice estava apontando para a bochecha de Líly

- Nada, nada.

Líly voltou ao Dormitório Feminino e se deitou, e adormeceu jurando que naquele Dormitório tinha o perfume de James.

James se levantou eram 20h30min. , ele viu que Remus e Sirius estavam dormindo e os acordou.

- Ei, acordem seus imprestáveis!

- Ãã. O que aconteceu James? – Disse Sirius segurando um bocejo e já começando a se trocar.

- Lembra do nosso passeio?Vou acordar o Aluado. – Disse James apontando a varinha para Remus e dizendo.

- Estupefaça – James estava segurando a risada enquanto via Remus cair da cama.

- Você ficou louco, Pontas...?Quer me matar? – Disse Remus já se trocando por que se recordava do passeio que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Quem vai com o feitiço hoje? –Disse James pegando a Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto.

- Eu vou. - Disse Peter levantando da cama.

- Tá bom. – Disse Sirius sussurrando algo como "Quem te convidou?..."

James sacou a varinha e bateu na testa de Peter

- Confundus! Pronto o Almofadinhas vai comigo debaixo da Capa, e o Aluado, se nos encontrarmos com o Filch diz que está fazendo ronda noturna. Ok?

- Tá né... – Falou Remus arrumando a gravata da Grifinória.

- Você vai de uniforme? – Disse Sirius colocando uma camiseta vermelha, e capa por cima.

- Só com a parte de cima por quê? - Disse Remus colocando a capa também.

- Por nada. – Disse Sirius já descendo para Sala Comunal.

- Esqueçam a roupa. Vamos logo. – James já estava saindo quando Sirius se juntou a ele embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter foram direto a passagem da Bruxa de um olho só.

- O que acham de alguns doces?Eu trouxe 40 Galeões. – Disse Peter.

- Eu trouxe 30 Galeões – Disse Sirius.

- Eu trouxe 10 Galeões – Disse Remus – E você James, quanto trouxe?

- Eu trouxe 100 Galeões, no total temos 180 Galeões. Vamos comprar a loja toda! – James já estava entrando na passagem quando tirou a capa e abriu o Mapa do Maroto.

- O Filch ta na sala dele. Do jeito que o conhecemos, ele sai da sala dele daqui uma hora para fazer a ronda, ele começa pela parte norte, e Madame Norra pela parte sul, vamos ter que voltar pela parte oeste, por que depois da parte norte, o Filch vai para parte leste e Madame Norra vai encontrar ele. – Disse James já quase no porão da Dedosdemel.

- Às vezes eu me espanto com você Pontas. – Disse Sirius fazendo voz de espanto.

- Obrigado, obrigado... – Disse James com voz de deboche.

-Vou olhar a parte de Chocolates. – Disse Remus saindo de perto dos amigos

- Eu vou para parte de bebidas gasosas - Disse Peter indo para o fundo da loja.

- Vou dar uma conferida nos os doces românticos – Disse James indo para o começo da loja.

- Vou pegar as garrafas de Cerveja amanteigada. – Disse Sirius dando risadas da atitude de James

Vinte minutos depois todos voltaram com as sacolas cheias, e satisfeitos.

- Eu vou deixar o dinheiro no balcão, esperem ai. – James foi até o balcão e voltou rapidamente.

- Vamos? – James cobriu Sirius e saiu pela passagem repetindo o discurso do começo do passeio.

James olhou o relógio e viu que faltavam 2 minutos para o Filch sair da sala dele.

- Rabicho vira rato e vai à frente para ver se vem alguém. – Disse Remus saindo da passagem.

- Ok. Mas antes tira o feitiço de mim para que vocês possam me ver. – Remus desfez o feitiço de Peter que saiu em disparada na forma Animaga.

- Não tem ninguém – Disse James vindo na frente – Mas pelo menos ele saiu de perto. Eu comprei uma caixa de bombons para Líly – James mostrou a caixa – As alianças só chegam amanhã. E amanhã eu vou pedir a Líly em namoro.

Eles seguiram até a Sala Comunal e subiram direto para o Dormitório, disseram boa noite uns para os outros e adormeceram. James sonhando com Líly. Peter sonhando com os amigos. Sirius sonhando com Quadribol e Remus sonhando com a Lua cheia que estava por vir.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 – O Pedido**

James acordou sorridente, pegou o pequeno embrulho que havia chegado para ele e o abriu. Eram duas alianças de ouro.

- Líly vai amar. – Pensou ele.

James nem se deu ao trabalho de acordar os amigos, ele se arrumou carinhosamente e pegou seus materiais, e desceu para sala Comunal, e esperou Líly descer. Quando ele ouviu a voz de Líly chegar à Sala Comunal acompanhada das amigas, foi até ela e falou.

- Não se esqueça, daqui uma hora no Jardim, se quiser leve suas amigas, mas se puder ir sozinha, melhor. – James deu um beijo na bochecha de Líly e saiu correndo quase deixando os óculos caírem.

Ele foi até o Jardim e ficou ensaiando o pedido de namoro até que ele viu Líly chegar com as amigas.

- Afinal, o que vai querer Potter?

James tomou coragem, se ajoelhou na frente de Líly e disse.

- Líly Evans, eu James Potter, peço a sua mão em namoro... – Agora ele abriu a caixinha das alianças, deixando Líly espantada – Com todo o meu amor e sinceridade. Você aceita?

James soltou uma pequena lagrima e fitou o rosto de Líly que agora estava vermelho.

- Errr... Claro James!

James se levantou e deu o beijo mais profundo e verdadeiro de sua vida em Líly, que ficou parada e apenas retribuiu. Líly apenas sentia o calor do beijo de James, ela estava imobilizada. James estava vivendo o momento mais feliz da vida dele. O beijo foi interrompido apenas por um pigarro seco de Severus Snape.

- Li o que é isso?Não era ontem mesmo que você estava dizendo que odiava ele? – Severus estava tomado por sentimentos como ciúmes, inveja e raiva de James.

- Sev, as coisas mudam, James me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.

James roubou um selinho de Líly. E se ajoelhou novamente, mas agora para colocar a aliança nela. Ela sorriu e ele se levantou colocando na mão dela a outra aliança e esticando a própria mão, onde Líly colocou a aliança.

- Eu não posso acreditar, e depois você briga comigo por causa dos meus amigos! – Disse Severus agora chorando.

- Eles são malignos, James nunca lançou Levicorpus em trouxas apenas por diversão! – Retorquiu Líly indignada.

James estava adorando ver Líly, sua nova namorada, o defendendo do melhor amigo dela.

- Bom, o Potter realmente gosta de Sangues-Ruins, olhe para você! – Disse Severus cuspindo as palavras sem pensar.

- Nunca chame a Líly de Sangue-Ruim, Snape! – Em um ato muito rápido James sacou a varinha e a apontou para Severus – Levicorpus!

Antes que pudesse se defender Severus estava no alto sendo guiado por James.

- Nunca mais chame a minha namorada de Sangue-Ruim! – Disse James muito nervoso.

- Me solte Potter, me solte! – Disse Severus se esforçando.

James o guiou para cima do Lago e disse debochado.

- Você quer que eu o solte?Liberacorpus! – James riu ao ver Severus caindo no Lago e abraçou Líly – Vamos?

- Bem feito – Gritou Líly para Severus – Vamos, amor.

James, Líly e as amigas de Líly saíram do Lago em direção a Sala Comunal.

Severus foi nadando até a margem do Lago e foi em direção a Ala Hospitalar pensando em uma vingança realmente boa para James.

James chegou a Sala Comunal acompanhado de Líly e das amigas delas. Ela disse tchau para as amigas e se sentou com James bem ao fundo da Sala Comunal.

- Eu te amo de verdade, Líly – Disse James passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos de Líly.

- Eu também, mas eu só descobri hoje...

Sem ao menos responder James beijou Líly com a mesma profundidade, e sinceridade do primeiro beijo deles. Eles se separaram ofegantes.

- Gostou das alianças? – Disse James colocando Líly em seu colo.

- Amei, são lindas como você. – Líly deu um beijinho na testa de James.

- Mas você é a pessoa mais linda do mundo, como as alianças podem ser bonitas como eu? – Disse James.

Sirius e Remus desciam do Dormitório quando viram James e Líly trocando beijos e caricias.

- Acho que o pedido do Pontas deu certo – Falou Sirius espantado com a rapidez do amigo.

- É obvio que deu certo, você não notou?

- Dã, é claro que percebi, explicito desse jeito...

- O que é explicito? – Disse Peter descendo do Dormitório

- O Namoro de Líly e Pontas – Disse Remus.

- Uau! –Falou Peter olhando mais de perto – Eles são muito explícitos!

Eles desceram e foram para o Salão Principal, para deixar o mais novo casal de Hogwarts sozinho.

- Líly, que história é essa de um filho com uma estranha marca na cabeça?

- Como você sabe?Tinha lançado o Abafiatto no dormitório.

- Eu ouvi a Alice comentar com a Jane Lovegood.

- Sei, sei – Falou Líly desconfiada – Foi só um sonho, deixa para lá.

- Sabia que essa noite eu sonhei que nós estávamos nos casando, Sirius e Remus eram os Padrinhos e Alice e a Jane eram as Madrinhas.

- Que legal, eu sonhei que estava sentindo o teu perfume... –Líly deu uma fungada no pescoço de James, o que o deixou louco

- Não faz isso que me deixa pirado. – James beijou Líly, se despediu e foi dormir.

Definitivamente aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da vida de James Potter.

Líly acordou e foi logo ao Dormitório masculino acordar o seu amor. Ao chegar ao dormitório, ela o acordou com um longo e gostoso selinho.

- Oi amor – Disse James já se trocando

- Oi James. – Disse Líly se deitando na cama de James

James se deitou já inteiramente vestido ao lado de Líly, dando um beijo intenso em sua amada.

- Tudo bem? – Disse James abraçando Líly.

- Tudo. Quer dar um passeio?

- Claro. Vamos a Ala?Eu me machuquei no Jogo e queria ver o que é.

- Pode ser. – Líly desconfiava muito dos verdadeiros motivos de James querer ir a Ala.

James e Líly foram abraçados até a Ala, conversando sobre o futuro, o presente, o passado, tudo, James até contou a Líly o seu nome completo.

- Sabia que eu me chamo James Louis Potter. Nem o Almofadinhas que é meu melhor amigo sabe disso.

- Que legal, eu me chamo Líly Marie Evans.

- Nome lindo que nem você... – James roubou um selinho de Líly e adentrou com ela a Ala Hospitalar.

- Madame Pomfrey?Ah. Olá Ranhoso. – Disse James.

- Olá Potter, olá Li... – Disse Severus encabulado.

- Quem te deu o Direito de me chamar de Li?Só Meus "Amigos" podem me chamar de Li. Ok? – Líly falou decidida e voltou seu olhar a Madame Pomfrey que acabava de chegar.

- Olá Sr. Potter, Olá Srtª Evans, o que fazem por aqui tão cedo?

- Minha perna está toda rocha Madame Pomfrey... – Disse James se sentando em uma maca.

Líly se sentou ao lado dele.

- Deixe-me ver.

James levantou a calça social até a altura do joelho, estava realmente tudo roxo.

- Como aconteceu isso Sr. Potter?

- Eu estava à procura do Pomo quando bati a perna na proteção do campo, e ficou toda roxa.

- Sei passe essa pomada que em duas semanas passa, mas venha aqui todos os dias para que eu possa examinar pessoalmente.

- Claro Madame Pomfrey. Já vou indo. Vamos Líly?

- Vamos James. Até Madame Pomfrey.

- Até, queridos.

James e Líly saíram da Ala comentando com havia sido o Jogo. James contou como capturou o Pomo e como se machucou, Líly contou como foram as defesas que ela fez como foram os gols de Remus e Sirius, e como Peter e Frank balaçaram quase metade do time da Sonserina.

- Quem balaçou mais? – Indagou James curioso enquanto falava a senha para Mulher Gorda.

- Peter e Frank empataram o Peter balaçou dois, e Frank também dois. Mas os goleadores foram Sirius e Remus, eles fizeram cada gol!Você devia ter visto, foi muito legal. Mas agora eu tenho que fazer os deveres, até... –Antes que completasse a frase James disse

- Eu também não fiz as lições, podemos fazer juntos? – Falou James com cara de pidão.

- Claro que podemos!Venha.

Líly levou James até uma mesa cheia de pergaminhos, livros, tinteiros e penas gastas.

- Vou começar com as Lições de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, me ajuda? – Pediu Líly carinhosa.

- Claro o que você não me pede sorrindo que eu te dou chorando? – Brincou James se sentando ao lado de Líly e começando a fazer os deveres.

Uma hora depois, com todos os deveres feitos James se levantou, beijou Líly e saiu da Sala Comunal sem falar para onde ia. Ele foi em direção a Ala Hospitalar e encontrou Severus dormindo.

- Ei Ranhoso, acorda.

- O que você quer Potter?

- Quero te desafiar para um duelo.

- O que?Claro. Quando?

- Amanhã de noite, bem tarde para não sermos pegos.

James pegou a varinha e a pressionou na garganta de Severus.

- Se você amarelar e contar para o Slugornh, eu te mato sem dó nem piedade. Ok?

- Sim – Respondeu Severus rouco.

- Ótimo. Tchau.

James saiu sorridente da Ala Hospitalar em direção a Sala Comunal. Ao entrar na Sala Comunal, viu Remus, Sirius e Peter em uma rodinha e foi ver o que eles estavam fazendo.

- E ai, Marotos? – Cumprimentou James.

- Oi – Falaram em uníssono

- O que estão conversando – Disse James se sentando ao lado deles.

- Nada de mais, só sobre um babaca apaixonado. Só isso – Sirius falou serio.

- Eu conheço esse babaca? – Falou James debochando.

- Deve conhecer, ele usa as suas roupas, o seu nome e os seus amigos. - Falou Remus com a expressão seria.

- Já que não querem falar comigo, eu não vou contar de um duelo que está para acontecer... – Falou James se levantando, quando foi puxado pelo braço por Sirius.

- Fala tudo.

James contou toda a conversa que teve com Severus e o duelo que haviam marcado.

- Você é louco, Pontas? – Exclamou Remus

- Não Aluado, mas se você não quiser ir não vá!Mas semana que vem eu não vou à Casa dos Gritos. – Disse James

- Tá bom, eu vou – Disse Remus derrotado

- Ótimo isso vai ser legal, vou comprar poção fotográfica para a minha câmera. Isso vai ser demais! – Exclamou Sirius com entusiasmo

- É, vai ser ótimo eu me vingar do Ranhoso. Vamos Dormir?Boa noite, Marotos.

James se virou para o lado e dormiu pensando em Líly e no Duelo que estava para acontecer.

Na noite do Duelo, Severus saiu do Dormitório Masculino e chamou McNair, Crabbe, Goyle por saber que James levaria Remus, Sirius e Peter. Ele do Salão Comunal Sonserino e seguiu para a Orla da Floresta, onde tinham combinado.

James saiu do Dormitório já com Sirius, Remus, e Peter e seguiu rapidamente para a Orla da Floresta.

- Vejo que não amarelou Ranhoso!Você veio de fralda? – Disse James dando risadas, e os marotos também deram risadas.

- Não, mas eu faço a mesma pergunta a você Potter – Foi à vez de Severus e seus amigos darem risadas.

- Não. Vamos começar?Almofadinhas será o meu Padrinho. – Sirius deu um passo à frente.

- Claro. Crabbe será o meu padrinho. – Crabbe deu um passo à frente.

James e Severus fizeram uma reverencia. Ao se erguerem novamente James foi mais rápido.

- Expelliarmus! – James viu a varinha de Severus voar da mão dele.

- Seu... – Severo não verbalmente fez sua varinha voltar a sua mão, o que fez James ficar espantado.

- Você tem talento Ranhoso!Mais eu tenho mais talento, Estupore! – Severo caiu e James aproveitou. – Levicorpus! – James guiou Severo até o Lago – Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho, petrifiquem eles.

James ouviu os três gritarem "Petrificus Totalus".

- Venham até aqui, e tragam os amiginhos do Ranhoso.

Remus, Sirius e Peter chegaram cada um trazendo um amigo de Severo.

- Ótimo. – James pousou Severo no chão e disse rapidamente – Petrificus Totalus! – James riu ao ver todos petrificados – Agora lancem Levicorpus em todos e vamos deixá-los na Ala.

Eles fizeram exatamente o que James falou. Deixaram os quatro petrificados na porta da Ala e foram para Sala Comunal.

- Que noite! – Falou Peter

- Que noite. – Exclamaram James, Sirius e Remus em uníssono.

- To cansado. Vou dormir, amanhã é segunda e temos aula às 10h: 00min. História da Magia. Boa Noite – James, e Sirius subiram e deixaram Remus e Peter conversando na Sala Comunal.

- Ele mereceu chamar minha namorada de Sangue-Ruim... Isso não se faz.

- Não mesmo. Boa noite – Sirius terminou de colocar o pijama e adormeceu.

James fez o mesmo, mas pensando em tudo que havia acontecido.

Ao acordar, James viu que estava atrasado para aula e foi correndo para Sala, quando chegou lá se sentou ao lado de Líly.

- Demorei muito? – Perguntou ofegante

- Não. O Professor ainda não chegou.

- Que bom. – James estava tirando os materiais da mochila – Tudo bem com você amor? – Dando um selinho em Líly.

- Tudo. – Correspondendo ao selinho de James – Por que demorou?

- Tava dormindo. Fui dormir tarde ontem – Vendo a cara de desconfiança de Líly completou – Fiquei jogando Xadrez de Bruxo com os Marotos

- Ah bom. Achei que tinha ido se encontrar como Severo.

James quase engasgou ao ouvir Líly.

- O que foi James?

- Nada só engasguei.

- Ah. Acho que o Professor não vem, vamos comigo?

- Claro vamos. – James guardou suas coisas e foi de mãos dadas com Líly passear pelo Jardim.

- James você sabia que ta correndo um boato que o Snape foi encontrado com o Crabbe, Goyle e McNair petrificados, na porta da Ala?

- Que inveja do cara ou da menina que fez isso... – Graças a Merlin James mentia muito bem, o suficiente para não deixar Líly desconfiada – Descobriram quem foi?

- Ainda não.

James e Líly se sentaram embaixo de uma arvore e ficaram namorando até a próxima aula deles lá pelo final da tarde...

Ao dar o horário da aula, eles foram de mãos dadas até a aula de poções. Ao chegarem encontraram o Professor Slugornh já sentado, e a sala lotada. Eles se sentaram juntos no fundo da sala para não serem notados.

- Bom hoje prepararemos uma poção do Amor, quem sabe me dizer qual é o seu efeito?

Líly levantou a mão.

- Sim, Srtª Evans.

- A poção do amor serve para que quem a beber se apaixone pelo preparador da poção e ela tem o cheiro que mais atrai cada um, por exemplo, eu sinto cheiro de Cerveja Amanteigada, Chocolate e do perfume do... – Ela não completou a frase se sentou.

- Correto, cinco pontos para Grifinória.

James deu um beijinho no rosto de Líly, que ficou vermelha.

- Eu quero que preparem essa poção. Agora.

Todos começaram a preparar a poção, no final da aula o cheiro da Sala era insuportável, pois nem todos conseguiram preparar a poção corretamente. Líly e James deram uma amostra da poção para o Professor e saíram rápido. Em direção a Sala Comunal. Ao chegarem os dois foram tomar banho, ela no banheiro feminino e ele no masculino. Depois de 15 minutos se encontraram novamente na Sala Comunal, onde ficaram namorando até o final da noite, hora em que cada um foi se deitar.

- Tchau Amor. – Disse James dando um intenso beijo em Líly.

- Boa noite James. – Disse Líly correspondendo ao beijo

Os dois subiram cada um para seu dormitório e adormeceram pensando um no outro.

Quando acordaram se encontraram na Sala Comunal, foi quando James entregou os chocolates que havia comprado há alguns dias.

- Para você Líly... – Disse James colocando a caixa de chocolate na mão de Líly.

- Para mim...?Obrigado... – Disse Líly vermelha.

- De nada – James deu um beijo rápido em Líly e foi fazer as lições.

Sonserina jogou contra Lufa – Lufa e perdeu, Grifinória venceu por Cinco pontos da Lufa – Lufa, já estavam fora do Campeonato de Quadribol Sonserina e Lufa – Lufa, Grifinória jogaria contra a Corvinal. No dia do Jogo todos estavam muito animados, Sirius estava com a perna machucada e por isso quem jogaria no lugar dele era Heloísa Lupin, irmã gêmea de Remus, ela era alta, cabelos castanhos claros e longos, olhos castanhos, muito parecida com seu irmão. Ela era Artilheira reserva, e já havia jogado ao lado de Remus, quando jogavam juntos eram conhecidos como a Dupla Lupin, os melhores Artilheiros de toda a Hogwarts.

No dia do jogo a Equipe da Grifinória era formada pelo apanhador James Potter, pelos artilheiros Remus Lupin e Heloísa Lupin, os Batedores Peter Petigrew e Frank Longbotton, e a Goleira Líly Evans. A Equipe da Corvinal era formada pela apanhadora Julie Chang, os Artilheiros Mark e Jane Lovegood que eram irmãos, os Batedores Martin Diggory e Jason Diggle, e o Goleiro Paul Doge.

O Jogo foi parado até Julie ver o Pomo, antes disso, se Grifinória marcava um gol e Corvinal ia e marcava um gol também. Quando Julie viu o Pomo, foi atrás dele, mas James também tinha avistado o Pomo e estava seguindo Julie, mas como a vassoura de James era mais rápida ele pegou o Pomo e como sempre foi até a torcida.

- PEGUEI O POMO!PEGUEI! GANHAMOS O CAMPEONATO! A GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU!

A Torcida a favor da Grifinória soltou um berro feliz. A torcida contra – Corvinal e Sonserina -, começou a chorar e vaiar ao mesmo tempo. Quando o juiz anunciou a vitória foi que o restante do time se tocou.

- VITORIA DA GRIFINÓRIA POR 210 A 60!CAPTURA ESPETACULAR DO APANHADOR POTTER! PARABENS GRIFINÓRIA – Disse o

Narrador triste, pois esse era da Corvinal. – CAMPEÃ DO CAMPEONADO DE QUADRIBOL DO ANO DE 1978!

James sorriu e foi até Líly que lhe deu um beijo, eles foram aplaudidos pela torcida a favor quando McGonagall pegou o microfone da mão do narrador Luck Smith, que era da Corvinal e estava xingando o time da Grifinória pelo o Microfone. Depois McGonagall disse pelo microfone.

- Potter! Evans! Nada de demonstrações amorosas no Campo. Parabéns pela vitória e pelo Campeonato mais acho que isso não é necessário! – Ela piscou para eles e sorriu logo depois se virando para brigar com Luke

- Parabéns querido. – Falou Líly sorrindo para James.

- Valeu. Parabéns pelas defesas fiquei impressionado. – Disse James descendo da vassoura e sendo seguido por Líly.

Ele entrou no vestiário masculino e viu que não tinha ninguém, depois saiu do vestiário e pegou Líly pela mão levando ela para o vestiário masculino. Ele a agarrou e a pressionou na parede do vestiário, depois a beijou intensamente. Líly como sempre – Ou não. -, não fez nada, apenas correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, ela não esperava sentir algo a cutucando na altura da intimidade. Eles se separaram ofegantes, James olhou para baixo e ficou vermelho, seu membro havia ficado ereto. Ele falou em sua orelha.

- Desculpe qualquer coisa. – Ele deu um selinho em Líly que saiu do vestiário masculino logo depois.

James tomou um banho. E foi para a Sala Comunal.

- Cerveja Amanteigada. – Disse a Senha para a Mulher Gorda e foi se deitar no dormitório masculino.

Ao chegar ao Dormitório se deparou com Líly dormindo em sua cama. Sorriu e olhou para os lados e viu que ele estava sozinho com Líly. Foi até sua cama e se deitou atrás de Líly se "encaixando" nela e depois a abraçou. Ela acordou e sorriu depois se virou e beijou James. Separaram-se e ficaram ali, deitados, conversando sobre a vida. Depois ela foi dormir no dormitório feminino, e James também adormeceu. E nem viu os outros Marotos chegarem e dormirem.

Sirius acordou decidido, acordou Remus e Peter e contou seu plano, Remus demorou a aceitar mais cedeu no final, Peter aceitou na hora. Eles prepararam os detalhes e ficaram esperando James.

Quando James acordou o plano começou Remus, Sirius e Peter se juntaram e começaram a fingir uma animada conversa. Quando James foi até eles o rumo da conversa mudou.

- E ai, Marotos? – Falou James animado

- Queríamos mesmo conversar com você, Potter – Falou Peter decidido.

- Desde quando me chamam de Potter?

- Desde quando você deixou de lado os Marotos, Potter – Falou Remus sério.

- Você agora não merece o Nome de Maroto. – Disse Sirius

- Eu não mereço? – Falou James indignado

- Não, você começou a namorar, com Líly e nos abandonou, aprende a fazer os dois, ou se não 'era uma vez os Marotos'.

- Como assim?Vamos fazer assim, vamos fazer mais um passeio hoje à noite, ai veremos se eu sou ou não um maroto.

- Por mim, tudo bem – Falaram todos em uma só voz.

- Ótimo, será hoje à noite. – James saiu do Dormitório

James não se conformou com o que os amigos tinham dito. Ele preparou tudo para o passeio ser inesquecível. Ao chegar da meia noite, eles se encontraram e saíram da Sala Comunal. Ao chegarem ao Lago, Sirius propôs um desafio a James.

- Nade nu, e te daremos credito, e te aceitaremos de volta ao grupo dos Marotos, ou amarele e corra para os braços de Líly.

James nem respondeu tirou as roupas e nadou no Lago, mas levou a varinha junto. Sirius, Peter e Remus pegaram as roupas de James e voltaram para Sala Comunal correndo. James ao ver o que os amigos fizeram, saiu do Lago nu, e transfigurou folhas de arvore em roupas limpas e secas. Ele se vestiu e foi para Sala Comunal, ao chegar à Sala Comunal e não encontrar os amigos, ele subiu ao Dormitório e os encontrou fingindo dormir.

- Estuperfaça! – Disse James apontando para Sirius, depois para Peter e por fim para Remus. – Eu nunca faria isso com vocês – James colocou pijamas e se deitou, mas antes colocou um feitiço de proteção na cama.

Ao acordar e ver que metade do feitiço havia se rompido, James deduziu que seus "amigos" tentam atacá-lo, mais não contavam com o feitiço protetor. Ele se levantou, colocou o uniforme, e desceu para Sala Comunal. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona próxima da lareira e ficou brincando com o Pomo de Ouro que havia pegado no ultimo Jogo. Ele estava pensando em varias coisas, na Líly, na vitória do Campeonato, na peça que ele tinha sofrido, nos dos Niem's que ele iria prestar, na posição de Capitão que ele ocupava, ele estava estressado. Ele pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta para seus pais.

**"Pai e Mãe, escrevo para vocês para lhe informar as novidades. Fui eleito o Capitão do time da Grifinória e a Grifinória ganhou o Campeonato de Quadribol! Ontem, Sirius, Remus e Peter, me pregaram uma peça, mas não vou contar qual para que vocês não briguem comigo nem com eles, já que sei que gostam deles. Eu estou namorando uma menina de Sangue Trouxa chamada Líly Evans, ela é linda, inteligente, a melhor aluna do Sétimo ano, e é a goleira, eu a amo muito e é com ela que quero me casar! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês.**

**Beijos e abraços de seu filho**

**James L. "Potter"**

James colocou o pergaminho em uma carta e enviou por meio de sua coruja. James depois se sentou novamente e ficou pensando na vida, até a hora que Líly chegou e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Oi Amor!

- Oi Líly, Tudo bem?

- Você viu aquela aluna nova da Sonserina?

- Não. Como ela se chama?

- Perséfone Lestrange. Eu já a vi, cabelos negros e curtos, aparência calma. Não tem muitas características da Sonserina, mas o mais curioso é que ela entrou direto no sétimo ano e no meio do ano, parece que veio de Durmstang. Não é estranho?

James estava pensando em outra coisa, mas não deixou Líly perceber.

- Ah, Claro!Vou ao Banheiro, em trinta minutos eu volto. Ok? – James deu um beijo na bochecha de Líly e saiu da Sala Comunal, mas em direção a Biblioteca.

Ao chegar lá ele começou a ler livros sobre zumbis e inferis. Ele estava decidido, iria pregar uma peça nos amigos. Ele ao final da tarde pegou alguns livros e voltou para Sala Comunal que estava vazia, e retomou o estudo sobre zumbis e inferis. Quando já era tarde da noite e James já estava com os olhos doendo, ele guardou os livros e foi se deitar.

Era semana de Remus se transformar, ele estava apreensivo, e foi conversar com sua irmã mais nova.

- Mana?

- Que foi Re? – Disse Heloísa.

- É essa semana. – Falou Remus se lamentando.

- Droga. Não dá ainda, eu só consigo me transformar parcialmente! Mas mesmo assim eu vou!

- Não vai, você ainda não é uma animaga completa! – Falou Remus baixinho para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- Que se dane!Eu sou sua irmã, sangue de teu sangue. E te devo essa, ou devo lhe lembrar que se você não tivesse pulado na frente do Greyback, a Lobismulher – Falou brincando Heloísa – Seria eu?Eu te devo minha vida e chegou à hora de eu te pagar! – E antes que Remus pudesse contestar ela completou – E não há nada que você fale ou me faça mudar de idéia, Remus Jonh Lupin!

- Mulheres... – Remus se encaminhou ao Dormitório onde encontrou Sirius.

Remus olhou bravo para Sirius que não entendeu o porquê, mas logo caiu a ficha dele e ele contestou.

- Ela aceitou, não foi nada contra a vontade dela!

- Mas foi contra a minha, ela é uma menina Almofadinhas, eu não te dei ao direito de se agarrar em publico com a minha irmã!

- Ei, eu gosto dela de verdade!Vou provar.

Sirius se ajoelhou diante de Remus.

- Remus Jonh Lupin, eu peço a mão de sua irmã em namoro, com comprometimento e sinceridade dos Marotos.

- Eu não dou a mão de minha irmã a você, e esqueça esse assunto, pois já estou bastante bravo com a Helo.

- Por quê?

- Ela disse que vai com a gente hoje à noite até a Casa dos Gritos!

- E daí? Eu estava brincando, não posso namorar sua irmã.

- Por quê?

- Já estou namorando.

- Quem?

- Perséfone Lestrange, da Sonserina.

- Muito me admira, já que foi contra os conceitos de sua Família indo para Grifinória, pelo menos você namora uma Sonserina, para alegrar os nervos de sua mãe!

- Não me enche Aluado. Falando nisso cadê o Pontas?

- Sei lá!

Os dois se deitaram cada um em sua cama e ficaram esperando James chegar. Enquanto Remus e Sirius estavam no Dormitório, James estava pondo em pratica seu plano contra os outros Marotos. Ele colocou um Inferi na passagem para a Casa dos Gritos, e mandou um patrono que fala para seus amigos.

Um patrono em forma de Cervo adentrou o Dormitório Masculino da Grifinória e acordou a todos dizendo.

- Não poderei ir Gritar hoje, me desculpem.

Remus, Sirius e Peter entenderam mais os outros moradores do Dormitório, não haviam entendido, ficando todos com cara de espanto e duvida.

Ao cair da noite, Remus saiu acompanhado de Peter e Sirius do dormitório e encontrou Heloísa os esperando para ir com eles.

- Vamos? – Disse animada.

- Voc... Êê não... Vai! – Disse Remus fraco.

- Você não esta em condições de me impedir, se eu quiser te estuporo agora, mas como você está debilitado, eu não vou fazer isso, e eu agora consigo me transformar completamente!

- Vamos logo - Falou Sirius impaciente.

- Vamos - Respondeu Heloísa ajudando Remus a sair da Sala Comunal.

Remus, Peter, Sirius e Heloísa seguiram para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Peter se transformou em rato e paralisou o Salgueiro, todos entraram rapidamente. James os seguiu.

Peter se transformou novamente em rato. Sirius se transformou em cachorro e Heloísa se transformou em Raposa. James veio trás deles já em forma de cervo. Ao perceberem que Remus já estava se transformando, Sirius, Heloísa e James o empurraram em cima do sofá e ficaram vendo se ele ficara ou não manso. Ao final de 2 horas quando Remus já estava voltando ao normal, eles voltaram à forma humana e ajudaram Remus a sair da Casa dos Gritos. Ao saírem da passagem eles foram em direção a Sala Comunal. Ao chegarem eles deram a poção fortificante à Remus que rapidamente voltou ao normal.

- Bem? – Perguntou Heloísa o abraçando pela cintura.

- Ótimo... – Disse ainda um pouco fraco.

- Vou dormir boa noite Re. – Heloísa deu um beijinho na testa de Remus e subiu para o Dormitório Feminino.

- Boa noite, Mana. – Disse Remus indo também ao Dormitório Masculino, seguido por James e depois por Sirius e Peter.

Todos adormeceram pensando com tinha sido essa noite.

**Capitulo 5 – Os Niem's**

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava um silencio só. Com os Niem's se aproximando todos os alunos do 7ºAno estavam se matando de estudar e os alunos menores não ousavam atrapalhar. Os únicos que não estudavam eram James e Sirius, pois Remus não dispensava o estudo, e Peter por que ele não era dono de tanta inteligência. James tentava convencer Líly de que ela já era bastante inteligente, e que então ela não precisava estudar, mas Líly sempre dava um jeito de dispensar James. Sirius continuava com a nova namorada Perséfone. Os dois eram um grude só.

- Depois ele diz que o meu namoro com a Líly que é meloso... - Comentou James.

- É, mas os dois relacionamentos estão empatados Pontas. - Respondeu Remus brincando.

- Cala a boca Aluado! – James deu um tapinha nas costas de Remus e saiu da Biblioteca.

Todos estavam nervosos o dia dos Niem's havia chegado. Um dia antes duas meninas haviam desmaiado, e Peter havia vomitado em todos os estudos. James só havia feito um comentário "O vomito do Rabicho fede.". Ninguém achou muita graça, mas nada mais grave aconteceu. A prova estava marcada para as 13h00min horas, mas ninguém estava ligando para isso, o assunto principal da escola era quem iria passar a prova. Todos temiam que fosse o Binns ou Slughorn, os professor mais chato e o mais puxa – saco, respectivamente, mas por sorte eles descobriram que quem ia passar a prova era o Filius Flitwck, o professor preferido de todos. No horário marcado o Grupo doa Marotos seguiram para o Salão Principal - Onde seria a Prova - acompanhados de Líly, que estava abraçada com James, e Perséfone que estava 'agarrada' com Sirius.

- Estão nervosos? – Perséfone falou.

- Eu estou que não me agüento! – Comentou Peter.

- Nervosos? – Indagaram Sirius e James em uníssono.

- Eu não estou, mas devo dizer que me matei de estudar! – Exclamou Líly.

- Eu estou na minha. – Falou Remus baixinho.

- Cadê sua irmã Remus? – Perguntou Perséfone.

- É verdade, ninguém tem visto ela ultimamente. – Falou Peter.

- A ultima vez que a vimos foi semana passada na Sala Comunal, depois que voltamos da Ca... – Quando Sirius ia completar James lhe deu um tapa, que significava que ele estava falando demais.

- Foi na Sala Comunal mesmo... – Falou James pensativo.

- Ela teve que voltar para a Casa. Alguns problemas com a transformação. – Falou Remus.

Os outros Marotos acharam que era algo sobre a Animagia, mas ficaram aliviados quando ele respondeu.

- Que transformação Remus? – Indagou Perséfone.

- Ela não te contou?Ela é Metamorfaga, pode mudar a aparência quando quiser. Ela não estava conseguindo se transformar ai, mamãe achou melhor que ela passasse um tempo em casa... Madame Pomfrey não conseguiu fazer melhorar. – Respondeu Remus preocupado.

- Não ela não me contou... – Falou Perséfone.

- Achei que ela era sua melhor amiga. – Disse Sirius

- É mais acho que ela não contou para mim por que eu não contei para ela... – Falou Perséfone com a voz triste.

- O que você não contou? – Perguntou Sirius abraçando Perséfone um pouco mais forte.

- Que eu também sou Metamorfaga... Alguém semana retrasada me ouviu falando com a minha mãe, sobre a Metaformagia, ai espalhou essa história para a escola inteira. Acho que ela ficou sabendo por outra boca, não a minha... – Perséfone derrepente parou em frente a uma porta. – É agora! Boa prova para vocês!

Perséfone foi para o lado que habitualmente ficava a mesa da Sonserina. Líly, James, Sirius e Peter foram para o lado oposto onde ficava a mesa da Grifinória.

James e Sirius foram os primeiros a terminar, seguidos por Remus, depois por Líly, seguida por Perséfone. Eles já estavam à uma hora na porta do Salão Principal quando Peter saiu todo suado.

- Rabicho o que você fez? Prestou os Niem's ou tomou um banho? – Falou James, todos riram menos Líly e o próprio Peter.

- Muito engraçado. – Falou Peter acompanhado o grupo que começara a andar.

- Foi a mesma coisa ano passado, quando prestamos o teste de aparatação. Ele se estrunchava sempre, e nas aulas de aparatação sempre era o último a sair. – Contou Sirius para Perséfone, que achou engraçado.

- Deve ter sido engraçado, eu passei de primeira no teste de aparatação. – Comentou Perséfone.

- Rabicho fez o teste quantas vezes...? – Perguntou James.

- Nove... - Falou Rabicho baixinho.

- Nossa Pete até para você nove é um recorde – Dessa vez quem falou foi Líly.

- O que você disse que te disseram lá? - Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu falei que eles me disseram que eu fui a segunda pessoa a fazer o teste nove vezes, e que o recordista era um garoto meio gigante dos anos 40. – Disse Peter envergonhado.

- Mas nós só conhecemos um meio gigante que estudou aqui nos anos 40. – Os marotos se despediram das garotas e foram em direção a cabana de Hagrid. Ao chegarem lá bateram muitas vezes na porta, eles ouviam Hagrid, mas ele não atendia. James se irritou e disse.

- Saiam da frente vou arrombar a porta! – Disse James sacando a varinha.

- O que é isso Potter?! – Disse Hagrid escancarando a porta.

- Não é nada Senhor – Disse James.

- Desde quando você me chama de Senhor? – Perguntou Hagrid segurando a risada.

- Desde quando você me chama de Potter? – Perguntou James dando risada e entrando na Cabana, seguido por seus amigos e depois por Hagrid.

- Vamos parar com isso. O que vocês querem? – Perguntou Hagrid se sentando numa enorme cadeira.

- Rabicho nos disse que quando ele prestou o Teste de Aparatação pela nona vez o Instrutor disse a ele que só uma pessoa havia feito mais de nove testes... - Disse James.

- E daí, o que eu... - Disse Hagrid indicando o dedo indicador para si mesmo – Tenho a ver com isso?

- Nada, só que o instrutor disse que essa pessoa era meio – gigante... - Dessa vez quem falou foi Peter.

- Talvez tenha sido eu... Por que essa curiosidade? – Perguntou Hagrid.

- É surpresa mais garanto que irá gostar – Falou James.

Remus e Peter não entendiam nada. Eles se despediram de Hagrid e foram para a Biblioteca.

- O que querem fazer aqui? – Perguntou Irma Pince a nova bibliotecária.

- Viemos estudar. – Disse Sirius.

- Algum problema Irma? – Albus Dumbledore adentrava a Biblioteca calmamente, vestindo um traje bruxo escarlate.

Peter engoliu em seco ao ver Dumbledore. Remus, Sirius, e James que já tinham falado com Dumbledore, apenas o cumprimentaram.

- Olá Professor! – Disseram Remus, James e Sirius.

- Olá... Marotos! – Falou Dumbledore sorridente.

- Albus, esses alunos querem entrar na Biblioteca logo depois da prova dos Niem's! – Exclamou a Bibliotecária, com um olhar que queria dizer **"Dumbledore, faça algo!"**

- Irma, pior seria se eles quisessem entrar Antes da prova. Entrem Garotos. – Dumbledore sorriu e sumiu na Biblioteca.

James lançou um olhar de deboche para a Bibliotecária e se sentou com os amigos em uma mesa. Depois Sirius contou a Remus e Peter a idéia que ele e James haviam tido noite passada, depois que tudo foi esclarecido Remus exclamou baixinho.

- Que idéia Estupenda!

- Que bom que gostou. Agora vamos pegar. – Disse Sirius.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se levantar, seguido por Remus e depois por Peter e James.

- Procurem os Livros de Alunos do ano de 1940 a 1943. Que foram os anos em que ele esteve em Hogwarts. – Disse Remus procurando.

- Espere ai... Achei! – Gritou Peter, o que atraiu a atenção de Madame Pince para eles.

- Façam Silencio! – Exclamou ela baixinho, logo se retirando.

- Cala a boca Rabicho. Deixe-me ver... – Disse James arrancando os livros da mão de Peter e distribuindo um para cada maroto, menos para Peter.

- Olá Garotos, o que fazem nessa seção dessa enorme e maravilhosa Biblioteca? – Disse Albus Dumbledore se juntando a eles.

- Olá Professor. Estamos fazendo nosso trabalho de Formatura. – Falou Peter pomposo, engolindo em seco.

- Que idéia estupenda! Eu fiz o mesmo, quando tinha a idade de vocês. Sobre o que é o trabalho...? – Perguntou Dumbledore apontando para a saída da Biblioteca e convocando uma maçã.

- Foi o que eu disse a eles quando me contaram a idéia Dumbledore, ou devo dizer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. – Falou Remus.

- Que interessante você sabe o meu nome! Bom, como vai sua irmã Remus?

- Bem. Ela volta hoje. – Concluiu Remus e de repente Heloísa adentra a Biblioteca

- Me disseram que estavam aqui. – Ela olhou para seu irmão e o abraçou. – Como senti sua falta!

- Eu também maninha. – Falou se soltando de Heloísa – Diga Olá ao nosso colega. Os Lupin são corteses. – E Depois ele apontou para Dumbledore.

- Olá Dumbledore.

- Olá minha Cara. Desculpem-me tenho que ir. Hogwarts me chama. Até. – Disse saindo dali.

- Oi gente. – Disse Heloísa olhando para todos.

- Oi - Disseram todos

- Gente vou arrumar minhas coisas. Tchau. – E depois ela saiu da Biblioteca

Eles assentiram com a cabeça.

- Olhem cada um vai retirar o livro no próprio nome para que possamos estudar na Sala Comunal. Ok? – Perguntou Sirius.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e após registrar os livros, saíram da Biblioteca em busca de sossego. Eles acharam uma Sala de aula deserta, entraram na mesma e se sentaram em uma mesa. James tirou do bolso da capa a varinha e um pergaminho. Bateu com a varinha no pergaminho e disse baixinho 'Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom... '. Derrepente o pergaminho se tornou um Mapa.

- Comecem a procurar informações sobre ele. Depois faremos o nosso discurso. Entendidos? – Disse Sirius sério e todos assentiram com a cabeça. – O Mapa está aqui, o olhem sempre. Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, e se o Filch aparece aqui, nem as nossas boas notas vão nos salvar! – Falou Sirius encerrando a conversa.

Todos começaram a procurar, com feitiços duplicadores, copiavam fotos dele jovem, copiavam textos sobre ele. Depois de fazer praticamente a 'ficha policial' dele. Eles saíram da Sala de Aula com muito cuidado, para que Filch não os visse. Eles recomeçaram os estudos na Sala Comunal, depois foram para as aulas do final da tarde e depois viraram a noite estudando. Nada poderia dar errado naquele trabalho.

No dia seguinte, Remus que foi o primeiro a acordar, também foi o primeiro a retomar o trabalho, depois Peter acordou e foi se juntar a Remus no trabalho, mais do que todos, Peter precisava de um bom discurso. Seguidos por James e depois por Sirius, que pro sinal era o mais preguiçoso do grupo.

- Ahh... Tuuudo beem? – Disse Sirius se espreguiçando e bocejando ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo, a não ser um cachorro preguiçoso que a gente conhece...

- Eu sei quem é esse cachorro? – Disse Sirius arrumando o cabelo.

- Deve saber, ele usa as suas roupas, ta penteando os seus belíssimos... – Disse Peter debochando – Cabelos se transforma num poodle, e usa o seu nome!

- Legal... - Falou Sirius se sentando e rindo. - Acho que está pronto... – Falou apontando para o Pergaminho.

- Está mesmo. Ficou ótimo! - Disse James pegando o pergaminho e colocando em uma pasta.

Depois de algum tempo James colocou um feitiço de Desilusão na pasta e escondeu no fundo de seu Malão.

- Ei, Líly, podemos conversar? – Disse James indo em direção a Líly que estava saindo da Sala Comunal.

- Claro James... – Falou Líly se despedindo das amigas e indo em direção a James. – O que houve Amor? – Passando delicadamente a mão no rosto preocupado de James.

- Er... Quer ir ao Baile comigo? – Disse James se aproximando do rosto de Líly a ponto de poder contar as sardas do rosto dela.

- Claro... Que pergunta mais tola... – Disse se aproximando mais de James e lhe dando um beijo.

James sentiu como se estivesse sozinho com Líly em um lugar deserto. Ele amava Líly de verdade, não era só uma paixão de escola. Ele queria se casar com Líly e com ela ter uma família feliz, e quando eles se beijavam era como se fossem um só, eles conseguiam sentir o que o outro estava sentindo, pensar o que o outro pensava.

Líly sentia coisas que jamais sentira, pensava coisas que jamais pensara. Ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo quando estava em companhia de James. Pensava nos filhos que teriam no futuro que construiriam juntos, na vida que teriam um ao lado do outro, como se mais nada no mundo importasse. Sentia-se completa, se sentia como se ela e James fossem um só.

Separaram-se ofegantes, aquele beijo de alguns segundos pareceu uma eternidade, James passou a mão pelo rosto macio de Líly e sorriu.

- Eu te amo de verdade, e quero me casar com você... – Disse James olhando fundo nos olhos de Líly.

- Eu também, e também quero me casar com você. – Finalizou abraçando James muito forte sendo correspondida com o abraço profundo que recebera.

Depois de conversarem um pouco foram cada um para seu dormitório. No dia seguinte os resultados do Niem's chegaram. Os Marotos, Líly, e Perséfone estavam no Jardim comparando as notas. Líly sentada no colo de James, e Perséfone sentada no colo de Sirius e Remus estava com a nova namorada, Julie Chang, uma garota de olhos puxados da Corvinal.

- Eu tirei Ótimo em todas as matérias, menos poções... Tirei Excede Expectativas. – Disse James olhando para o Boletim.

- Eu tirei Ótimo em tudo. – Falou Líly.

- Eu tirei a mesma coisa que o Pontas. – Disse Sirius balançando o Boletim.

Derrepente todos olharam para Peter que desde que o Boletim havia chegado estava tristonho.

- Que houve Pete? – Falou Líly se referindo a Peter, a quem chamava amigavelmente de "Pete".

- Eu tirei Aceitável em todas as Matérias...! – Disse admirando estranhamente o pé.

- Relaxa cara. Daqui um mês a gente sai desse Lugar para nunca mais estudar! Com o nosso trabalho de formatura a gente já passou! – Disse Sirius confiante e sorridente dando um tapinha nas costas de Peter.

- Valeu pelo esforço. – Disse Peter abraçando o amigo, mas logo soltando, e dando um largo sorriso.

- Cara você não sabe! Contrataram uma professora nova em pleno final de ano letivo! – Falou Sirius indignado.

- Como é o nome dela? – Perguntou Perséfone.

Como ela estava mais próxima de Remus e Julie, todos ao olharem para ela viram Remus e Julie se agarrando deitados na grama, no meio do Jardim, como todos olhando para eles.

- Com licença. – Disse James aumentando a voz, para que Remus e Julie ouvissem. – A gente ta no meio do Jardim, com mais umas Cinqüenta pessoas olhando...! – Falou decidido.

Remus e Julie acordaram para vida e olharam envergonhados para eles, e depois que repararam que estavam sendo observados por todos os presentes no Jardim, nem ficaram abraçados, apenas sentaram um do lado do outro.

- Desculpem... Marotos, vocês sabem como é difícil arrumar namorada nas minhas condições... – Os marotos sabiam que ele se referia a Licantropia.

- Okay, Okay. Mas voltando ao assunto como é o nome da nova professora? – Perguntou Peter.

- Ela não é uma professora nova, e sim uma professora substituta, o Filius vai sair de férias pelo Egito, ai entra essa professora. A Professora Wolff de Feitiços. – Disse Sirius gesticulando com as mãos freneticamente.

- Wolff? – Perguntou James.

- Nenci Wolff. – Finalizou o assunto Sirius se levantando e saindo do Jardim, seguido por Perséfone.

- Esse está ficando cada dia mais biruta. – Disse Remus rodando o dedo indicador em volta da orelha, arrancando risos de todos.

- Tem razão. – Disse James se deitando na grama e admirando o por do sol refletido no Lago.

Líly acomodou sua cabeça no peito de James e sorriu. Remus e Julie fizeram o mesmo e ficaram ali namorando até Filch vir avisar a eles que já estava na hora de entrar no castelo.

O Mês havia passado muito rápido, o Baile de Formatura já havia sido marcado, e era o último dia em Hogwarts. A formatura era no dia seguinte e eles haviam sido liberados das aulas e do uniforme, então estavam usando roupas de trouxas.

James vestia uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, com o primeiro botão solto, uma calça jeans escura e um relógio que ganhara de seu pai quando completara Dezessete anos. E como ele já tinha Dezessete anos já tinha um pouco de barba, que ele se recusava a aparar, dando a impressão de ter a barba por fazer.

Sirius estava vestindo uma camiseta preta com a foto de uma banda trouxa, uma bermuda jeans abaixo do joelho. Ele fazia questão de deixar a franja encima dos olhos, o estilo próprio dele. Ele também tinha um pouco de barba, mas só deixava o cavanhaque crescer.

Remus que era mais certinho vestia uma camisa azul de mangas longas, com um dragão desenhado no peito, uma calça social preta e um sapato clássico, com um detalhe vermelho.

Peter era depois de Sirius o mais relaxado, então estava vestindo uma camiseta vermelha larga, uma bermuda folgada, e uma sandália masculina.

Líly que estava acompanhada deles vestia um vestido branco de alcinhas, na altura do joelho, com flores azuis desenhadas, uma sandália rasteirinha branca com fivelas douradas e estava com o cabelo preso em um coque. Combinando com James, com quem estava abraçada.

- To ansiosaço para o Baile, ainda bem que vai ser em uma cidade trouxa. Líly, nosso combinado ainda está de pé? – Disse James parando de andar e puxando Líly para um gostoso beijo, que foi retribuído com um grande entusiasmo de Líly.

Separaram-se ofegantes sorrindo um para o outro, Remus, Sirius e Peter observavam segurando a risada. James se abaixou para pegar os óculos que haviam caído de seu rosto de depois abraçou Líly novamente e recomeçaram a andar. Líly e James abraçados, e Remus, Sirius e Peter dando risada dos dois.

Eles chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada, mas para ir embora. Passaram pelo Filch e seguiram para o trem que levaria para a cidade trouxa em que seria o Baile. Sirius, Remus e Peter foram se trocar no banheiro do trem. James se levantou deu um beijo em Líly e se trocou na frente dela, que fez o mesmo.

James colocou uma camisa rosa claro de mangas longas feita de seda, uma gravata azul claro escolhida por Líly, uma calça social preta, e um terno com riscas de giz preto, seu cabelo que costumava ser arrepiado, fora domado com um feitiço feito por Líly, o cabelo dele estava como se estivesse com gel, franja em um topete, o resto do cabelo estava elegantemente penteado, e Líly tinha conseguido deixar os cabelos dele castanhos, em um tom mais bonito que o preto habitual.

Líly colocou um vestido tomara-que-caia azul claro, um sapato de salto alto preto, e havia prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Duas horas depois Sirius, Remus e Peter adentravam o Compartimento sorridentes, piscaram para James que sorriu e abraçou Líly e se deitou no banco colocando Líly em seu colo.

Sirius estava com uma camisa azul de mangas longas e um terno por cima, e uma calça social preta. Seu cabelo estava penteado e a franja caia encima de seus olhos como sempre, mas hoje, mais elegantemente do que nunca.

Remus estava com uma camisa branca presa dentro da calça, uma gravata vermelha e um terno negro, uma calça social preta e um sapato muito elegante, ele estava muito mais bonito que Sirius e Peter, que estavam com a camisa fora da calça, gravata meio solta e Sirius nem de gravata estava.

Peter era o mais esportivo, estava com uma pólo vermelha e um terno bege por cima, e com uma calça social bem ajustada.

- Como estão elegantes! – Falou James ainda deitado no banco e com Líly no colo.

James não conseguia se controlar, sempre que estava próximo de Líly, seu membro ficava ereto, e Líly que estava no colo de James estava sentindo o membro dele - ereto - cutucar suas nadegas.

Líly sorriu para James que ficou vermelho e eles acordaram para a vida.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Falou Sirius.

James e Líly desataram a rir, mas derrepente o trem deu um solavanco. Haviam chegado. Sirius, Remus e Peter saíram do Compartimento rapidamente, Líly ficou com James.

- Ei! O Garotão ai – Disse apontando para o membro dele que ainda estava ereto. -, tava cutucando os meus glúteos!

- Ok! Vou falar para ele se controlar quando ver a sua bunda gostosa. – Disse puxando Líly para si e apertando suas nadegas.

- Ei! Para com isso! Seu tarado! – Disse agora colocando as mãos dentro da calça de James, e por dentro de sua cueca, massageando de leve o seu membro.

Ele pegou as mãos de Líly e as tirou de dentro de sua calça e disse para ela.

- Vamos. Devemos ser os únicos que ainda estamos no Trem.

- Ok.

James pegou Líly pela mão e a guiou até a saída do Trem, e depois de encontrarem Sirius, Peter e Remus saíram em direção ao Buffet trouxa onde seria o Baile.

- Depois do Baile eu vou sair com Líly, acobertem nosso sumiço. Nós não iremos dormir no Hotel, dê um jeito. – Falou James abrindo a porta do Buffet.

Eles entraram no Buffet trouxa que havia sido enfeitiçado para parecer muito maior do que realmente era. James logo pouco depois de chegarem convidou Líly para dançar. Sirius fez o mesmo com Perséfone, e Remus fez o mesmo com Julie. Depois de horas dançando sem parar ao som da Banda Os Feiticeiros Rebeldes, que fazia muito sucesso naquela época. Quando eram duas horas da manhã James se despediu dos amigos e saiu do Baile acompanhado de Líly.

- O que pretende fazer James? – Perguntou Líly.

- Antes de qualquer coisa – James apontou a varinha para Líly e disse – Trasfigurate!

As roupas de festa de Líly viraram as roupas de trouxa que ela estava no trem. Ele segurou firme o braço de Líly e desaparatou na frente de um Luxuoso Hotel Bruxo e entraram em direção ao Balcão.

- Olá. Os Srs. Tem reserva? – Perguntou o Gerente do Hotel, um bruxo baixinho, com a barba feita nos mínimos detalhes e parecendo, literalmente, um pingüim.

- Sim. Está no nome de Senhor e Sra. Potter. – James piscou para Líly.

- Ah. É claro. Está aqui. Quarto 504. Sigam – me. – Disse o Gerente saindo de trás do balcão e indo em direção as escadas. Depois de subirem Cinco andares, o Gerente seguiu até o Quarto e quando abriu a porta Líly ficou espantada com o luxo da suíte. James deu alguns galeões ao Gerente que saiu rapidamente do local.

- Gostou? – Perguntou James se jogando no sofá.

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei. – Disse Líly ainda olhando o Quarto.

- Bom eu pretendia que a nossa primeira vez fosse aqui.

- Errrrr... – Líly ficou vermelha e se sentou do lado de James colocando a cabeça e seu peito

___- Eu não vou te apressar. Mais eu te amo muito, e quero que saiba disso_

- Eu também, te amo. – E beijou James.

_Ele a pegou no colo cuidadosamente, e a colocou na cama. Tirou o terno, a gravata e os sapatos. Depois tirou a sandália de Líly, beijou os pés dela e se deitou ao seu lado. A beijou e ficou beijando – a, por alguns segundos, depois tirou a camisa e mostrou o que sete anos de Quadribol fazem com o abdômen de alguém. Ele tirou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça, abriu o vestido dela, que tinha o fecho atrás, e tirou o vestido dela, se deitou no meio da cama, para que ela fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Ela ficou em cima dele, e tirou sua calça, ele estava com uma cueca Box preta, justa que deixava bem a mostra às formas do membro dele. Ele deu um sorriso maroto e puxou Líly para um abraço, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e sorriu. Ficaram assim vários minutos, até que James a beijou e tirou o sutiã dela. Ela olhou para James, ela estava vermelha, ele a virou, ficando ele encima dela, e olhou para os seios dela que eram de tamanho mediano, e tinham os mamilos rosados. Deu um beijo em cada um e voltou a beijar Líly. Líly voltou a ficar por cima de James e desceu pelo corpo dele beijando cada lugar por que passava, ao chegar à cueca, ela a desceu lentamente ao terminar de tirar a cueca de James, ela não olhou o membro dele, apenas olhou para o rosto de James e voltou a beijá-lo. James fez o mesmo processo de Líly, ficou por cima dela, e desceu pelo corpo dela, beijando cada lugar por que passava, ao chegar à calcinha dela, ele a desceu delicadamente, e olhou para intimidade dela, que tinha alguns pelos ruivos. Ele sorriu para Líly que fechou os olhos. Depois ele sorriu para si mesmo e a provou. Ele deu alguns beijos na intimidade de Líly, depois começou a dar lambidinhas envolta do clitóris dela, o que a fazia gemer de prazer. Ele sorriu ao perceber que estava provocando prazer em sua amada, voltou a dar lambidas na intimidade dela, só que agora mais forte, e mais ritmadas. Depois de algum tempo Líly gritou, querendo dizer que havia atingido o prazer. James deu um beijo em Líly, que desceu para o membro de James e pela primeira vez o observou, ele não era normal, mas não era grande, era médio – Pensou Líly. – Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, Líly também fechou os olhos, e provou o gosto de James, dava lambidinhas na glande. James atingiu o prazer mais rapidamente que Líly, quando ele ejaculou, Líly já estava o beijando. Eles ficaram apenas se beijando por um bom tempo, até que James tomou coragem e começou a penetrar a intimidade de Líly lentamente, quando ele ouviu um grito de Líly e olhou para ela, ele congelou, ele sabia que estava doendo. Ele voltou a beijá-la, e depois de algum tempo, muito lentamente, voltou a penetrá-la. Dessa vez ele não ouviu um grito de dor e sim um grito de prazer, com o tempo começou a penetrá-la mais rápido e mais forte, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Quando os dois atingiram o prazer, se deitaram e adormeceram. _

No dia seguinte acordaram bem cedo e vestiram as roupas que estavam no dia anterior, que agora, depois de uma lavagem, estavam limpas e cheirosas. Depois pagaram o Gerente do Hotel, e como ainda estavam cansados, decidiram irem de táxi, em vez de aparatarem. Chegaram ao Hotel que os estudantes iriam ficar, eram nove horas da manhã, como não tinham dormido nesse Hotel, ficaram até a tardezinha – Que era o Horário que voltariam a Hogwarts para a Formatura. -, no quarto de Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, ceda sua cama para mim e a Líly, estamos cansados. – Disse James quando chegou empurrando Sirius da porta do quarto e entrando com Líly. Logo depois, trancando a porta.

- Ei povo. Tá na hora. Vamos! – Alertou Sirius duas horas depois.

- Ok. – Disse James saindo do quarto com as roupas amarrotadas.

- Querido, arrume suas roupas. – Falou Líly desamassando suas roupas que também estavam amarrotadas

James fez o que ela falou, e Sirius fez cara de nojo, sem que eles vissem. Eles arrumaram suas coisas – As poucas coisas que haviam levado para Godric's Hollow – Cidade onde tinha sido a festa - Eles voltaram a Hogwarts lá pelas cinco horas da tarde, passaram o fim da tarde em Hogsmeade, e a noite voltaram para Hogwarts, onde seria a formatura.

Apenas os alunos do sétimo ano permaneceram em Hogwarts, o resto dos alunos já havia voltado para Londres. Todos acordaram sorridentes e ansiosos, do lado de todas as camas, era possível encontrar uma beca preta, com o chapéu das cores da casa que pertencia. Eles haviam recebidos ordens para ao acordarem, colocarem a beca, e esperar na Sala Comunal, o Diretor de sua respectiva casa. Os Marotos acordaram ao mesmo tempo e se trocaram juntos, depois James se despediu deles e foi para o Dormitório Feminino onde encontrou Líly ainda dormindo, ele foi até ele devagar e se deitou atrás dela, deu alguns selinhos nela, e a beijou. Ela acordou com o susto mais ao ver que era James o abraçou e correspondeu o beijo. Ela tirou a beca de James que ficou apenas de regata branca e calça, estava tirando a camisola de Líly, mas de repente como se alguém tivesse estuporado os dois, eles caíram da cama, cada um por um lado.

- Castus – Exclamaram juntos.

James deu um beijo em Líly e recolocou a beca, Líly foi tomar um banho e James ficou no Dormitório Feminino. James aproveitou que estava sozinho no Dormitório e pegou o diário de Líly. Tentou abri-lo, mas não conseguiu – Estava trancado. - Ele sacou a varinha e apontou para o Diário.

- Alohomora!

Quando o diário se abriu James olhou a contra capa e viu um grande coração pintado de vermelho, e escrito o nome dele e o de Líly. Ele desistiu naquele momento, fechou o Diário e deitou novamente na cama de Líly, que chegou logo depois.

- Fiu Fiu. – Brincou James.

Líly já estava de beca e com uma sandália branca.

- Bobo. Você que ta MARA.

- O Que é MARA?

- É uma expressão trouxa do meu antigo bairro.

- Por que antigo bairro?

- Por que eu vou começar a trabalhar no Ministério, e decidi me mudar para Godric' s Hollow, e morar perto da sua casa.

- Que noticia ótima!

James se levantou e abraçou Líly, que o beijou. Depois eles desceram para a Sala Comunal e ficaram esperando McGonagall aparecer. A Professora chegou à Sala Comunal por volta de meio dia. Ela tirou do bolso um pergaminho e disse.

- Eu vou chamar primeiro os alunos que me comunicaram que tinham um trabalho de formatura.

James Louis Potter, Líly Marie Evans, Remus Jonh Lupin, Heloísa Jane Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew. Estes que eu chamei, devem ir em direção ao Jardim e se sentar na primeira fileira.

Os que ela chamou saíram, deixando a Professora na Sala Comunal.

- To nervosa. Depois de anos aqui, depois das aventuras. To muito feliz. – Disse Heloísa abraçada com seu irmão.

- Também Aluada. – Disse Sirius.

- Será que eu sou tão parecida com o Re, que vocês têm que me chamar de Aluada?

- Nós somos gêmeos. Somos parecidos. – Falou Remus distraído

- Vendo por esse lado. – Brincou Heloísa

- Sacou por que te chamamos assim? – Disse Peter

- Sim – Falou derrotada

- Esquece essa briga idiota – Disse James dando um beijo na testa de Heloísa e ao ver a cara de Líly disse. – Que foi? Eu os conheço desde o jardim de infância! Eles são como irmãos para mim! - E deu um beijo em Líly.

- Sei. Te amo, meu chifrudinho. – Disse Líly

- Te humilhou agora Pontas! – Falou Sirius que estava morrendo de rir. Mas não era o único todos estavam rindo, menos James

- Você é hilário Cachorrão.

- Calem a boca – Disse Líly ainda dando risada.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Dumbledore, foi que perceberam que já estavam no Jardim.

- Nada Dumbledore, só uma piada contada por Líly. – Disse James fazendo cara de anjo.

- Sentem. – Finalizou o Dumbledore sorrindo.

Todos se sentaram, depois de quinze minutos os outros formandos chegaram Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira foi para o centro do mini palco que havia sido montado e disse calmamente.

- Olá Formandos! Sejam bem vindos. Iremos começar com a apresentação do trabalho de Formatura, feito por sete alunos da Grifinória. Sendo eles, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew, Remus e Heloísa Lupin, e Líly Evans. Por favor, esses alunos subam ao palco.

Eles subiram ao palco, Líly e Heloísa agitaram a varinha, e fotos e textos sobre o trabalho deles, apareceram.

- Boa tarde, eu me chamo Remus Lupin, e vou iniciar a apresentação de nosso trabalho. Bom, escolhemos como homenageado desse trabalho, um grande homem, grande mesmo. Rubeus Hagrid! Amigo, professor, e um excelente guarda caças!

Remus saiu do centro do palco e foi substituído por Peter.

- Olá, eu me chamo Peter Petigrew – Enquanto isso, as meninas ainda colocavam imagens e textos sobre Hagrid atrás deles - e continuando a apresentação vou falar um pouco desse grande, muito grande amigo. Hagrid foi expulso injustamente da escola, no ano de 1943. Por quê? Pois foi acusado, eu repito que injustamente, de soltar o monstro de Slytherin!

Os alunos da Sonserina riram. E Peter foi substituído por Sirius.

- Olá, e Boa tarde, sou Sirius Black. – Deu um sorriso maroto. - Como meu amigo Peter disse, ele foi expulso injustamente. Mas ele não desistiu! O Diretor Dippet, da época, Dumbledore já lecionava aqui não? – Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça – Continuando, o Diretor Dippet, permitiu que Hagrid, continuasse em Hogwarts. Mas não como aluno, e sim como guarda caça! Trabalho que ele desempenha maravilhosamente até hoje!

Sirius piscou e saiu e James disse

- Bom, meu amigo Remus disse no Inicio que ele além de amigo e guarda caças era um professor. Mas ele não leciona aqui. Como seria possível? Simples, ele nos dá lições de vida, coisa que todo o professor, sendo ele oficial ou não, deveria ensinar aos seus alunos! Ele é um grande professor. Tudo que mencionamos sobre ele há alguns minutos, são lições de vida que ele nos ensinou! Bom eu sou James Potter. – Todos sabiam. – e estou honrado de ter você, Rubeus Hagrid, como um de meus amigos!

Hagrid chorava como um bebê e estava sendo consolado por McGonagall, Slugornh, e Dumbledore.

- Obrigada gente... – Disse Hagrid entre soluços.

- Desenhos feitos por Heloísa Lupin, textos bolados por Líly Evans. – Disse James descendo do palco e se sentando, seguido por Líly, Heloísa abraçada com Remus, e Sirius e Peter conversando.

Dumbledore levantou novamente e disse.

- McGonagall, irá chamar os formandos da Grifinória.

McGonagall se levantou e disse.

- Alice Dallas! Frank Longbotton! Heloísa Lupin! James Potter! Líly Evans! Peter Petigrew! Remus Lupin! Sirius Black!

Ela chamou outros alunos da Grifinória, depois Slughorn chamou os alunos da Sonserina.

- Perséfone Lestrange! Severus Snape! Lucius Malfoy! Aminco Carrow! Aleto Carrow! Walden McNair! Gregory Goyle! Vincent Crabbe!

Depois foi a vez de a Professora Sprout chamar os alunos da Lufa – Lufa. E por fim a professor Wolff que estava substituindo Filius também na diretoria da Corvinal se levantou e disse.

- Julie Chang! Mark e Jane Lovegood! Martin Diggory! Jason Diggle! Paul Doge! Luke Smith!

E muitos outros nomes, depois que todos receberam os diplomas, Dumbledore acenou com a varinha e fez o Jardim virar um luau. Ele pegou Slughorn para dançar, Sprout dançava com Hagrid e McGonagall dançava com Filius. James dançava com Lily, Remus dançava com Julie, Sirius dançava com Perséfone, e Heloísa dançava com Mark Lovegood, que era seu namorado. Depois de muita dança, o grupo pegou uma mesa, perto da margem do lago, e ficaram conversando sobre coisas diversas, até que James disse.

- Vamos fugir por uma noite. – Falou James puxando o Mapa do Maroto do bolso e dizendo – Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

- O que? – Disseram todos juntos

- Vocês me ouviram. Vamos fugir pela passagem da Casa dos Gritos.

- Você ta doido. – Disse Julie.

- Concordo plenamente. – Disse Mark.

- O plano é o seguinte. Fingimos que vamos para o Dormitório, mas, nós vamos para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. – Disse se levantando e puxando pela mão Lily e Sirius.

Os outros seguiram Lily, James e Sirius. Ao chegarem ao Salgueiro Lutador, sem perceberem todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Immobilus! – O feitiço produziu muito mais efeito do que se apenas uma pessoa o tivesse feito.

Um por um entraram na passagem, ao chegarem à Casa dos Gritos eles saíram dela, e James disse.

- Aparatem para o lugar do Baile.

Um segundo depois eles estavam na frente do Buffet, onde havia sido o Baile. Depois eles pegaram um táxi e foram para o Hotel onde James e Lily haviam ficado.

- Bonito lugar – Elogiou Mark, que estava de mãos dadas com Heloísa.

- Eu que o diga. – Disse James sorrindo e de mãos dadas com Lily.

- Calem a boca e entrem. – Falou Sirius de mãos dadas com Perséfone.

- Eu em... – Disse Remus baixinho entrando no Hotel de mãos dadas com Julie.

- Os Senhores têm... – O Gerente parou de falar quando viu os oito na sua frente. – Er... Vejo que não. Quantos quartos? – Disse espantado.

- Quatro. Todos de casal. – Disse Sirius marotamente.

- Tem certeza de que tem Galeões suficientes para pagar? – Disse o Gerente desconfiado.

James e Sirius esvaziaram os bolsos e colocaram as moedas de ouro no balcão.

- Fica com o troco. E dessa vez queremos quartos no térreo. – Disse Lily.

- Ah. Fique com o troco. – Disse Sirius que já estava seguindo o Gerente.

- Deixamos o Pete lá em Hogwarts – Disse Heloísa.

- O deixa para lá – Disse Remus.

- Para os Senhores – Apontou para Mark e Heloisa – O Quarto 101. Para vocês – Apontou para James e Lily. – quarto 102. Para o lindo casal – Apontou para Sirius e Persefone – o quarto 103. E para os Srs. o quarto 104. – Disse olhando para Remus e Julie. – Com sua licença.

O Gerente fez uma reverencia para o nada, pois todos já haviam entrado cada um em seu quarto.

* * *

* * *

Capitulo 7 – A Formatura.

* * *

Capitulo 6 – O Ultimo dia

* * *

Capitulo 4 – O Fim dos Marotos

* * *

Capitulo 3 – O Duelo


End file.
